


Талисманы и поклонники

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Иногда, отправляясь за очередным талисманом дня, Такао ощущал себя верным оруженосцем.Было написано на Августовский фестиваль-2016.Выпавший в лотерее персонаж: Мидорима Шинтаро.
Kudos: 5





	Талисманы и поклонники

**Author's Note:**

> Намеки на возможный в будущем пейринг Мидорима Шинтаро/Такао Казунари.

Яркое солнце бликами плясало на экране, мешая разглядеть картинку. Такао склонил голову набок, повернул смартфон под другим углом, потом снова посмотрел на трехметровую бетонную стену перед собой, из-за которой торчал лес ржавых столбов.

Никакой заброшенной стройки на карте отмечено не было.

Такао смахнул щекочущую лоб каплю пота, снова перевернул смартфон и едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тот зазвонил.

— Ты скоро? — строго спросил на том конце Мидорима, не утруждая себя приветствиями и прочими банальными проявлениями вежливости.

— Ты по мне уже соскучился? — радостно ответил Такао вопросом на вопрос, на всякий случай потыкал стену пальцем (к сожалению, она оказалась совершенно материальной, а не миражом) и продолжил: — Я нашел подходящий храм, но автобус туда не идет, так что остаток пути придется проделать пешком. Постараюсь побыстрее, чтобы не бросать тебя в одиночестве надолго! Главное — как можно меньше шевелись и не выходи из комнаты. И да, в ванную тоже лучше не ходи, там скользко!

Пару секунд из трубки доносилось недовольное пыхтение, потом Мидорима мрачно буркнул:

— Не говори глупостей, — и отключился.

Такао со вздохом потер затылок, еще раз сверился с картой и свернул направо — в той стороне виднелся указатель с названием улицы.

И как назло — ни одного человека поблизости, чтобы уточнить дорогу. Вообще признаков жизни вокруг не попадалось с самой автобусной остановки, на которой вышел один только Такао. Весь квартал казался каким-то заброшенным и тихим, даже гул машин доносился издалека размеренным пчелиным жужжанием. Пыльно-зеленые ивы подметали длинными ветвями асфальт, невысокие дома с грязными стеклами были исписаны граффити не самого приличного содержания. С переполненного мусорного бака спрыгнула и ринулась в ближайшую щель тощая черная кошка.

Совсем не так он представлял себе Киото.

Указатель оказался замазан белой краской. Такао сумел различить лишь иероглиф «дерево» и то не был уверен до конца. Сунул в карман бесполезный телефон, покачался на пятках, решая, что делать дальше, потом заметил на углу ближайшего дома проржавевшую наружную лестницу и двинулся к ней. Нужно просто осмотреться сверху и определить направление.

Он так привык к пустынности квартала, что даже не подумал оглядеться по сторонам, переходя дорогу. Поэтому не успел увернуться, когда из-за угла вдруг кто-то выскочил.

От столкновения из легких вышибло воздух, Такао оттолкнуло назад, к бетонной стене, он попытался удержать равновесие, ухватившись за нее, и ободрал ладонь. Другой человек тоже пошатнулся, схватился за ушибленную грудь, вскинул недовольный взгляд, кривя губы.

Такао удивленно моргнул и выдохнул:

— Мибучи… сан?

Он хотел бы ошибиться, в первую секунду подумал, что у него галлюцинации от удара, но сомнений быть не могло — перед ним совершенно точно стоял один из Ракузан! Причем именно тот, с которым Такао хотелось столкнуться меньше всего, тем более наедине.

— Казунари-чан? — удивился Мибучи, поправляя волосы. С момента их последней встречи он успел сменить прическу и теперь выглядел неуловимо старше. — Когда я говорил, что совсем не против, чтобы в меня врезались симпатичные парни, я имел в виду во время матча. Хотя… — он окинул Такао оценивающим взглядом и медленно, многозначительно улыбнулся, позволив окончанию фразы повиснуть в воздухе.

По затылку пробежали мурашки, Такао передернул плечами и, стараясь сохранять самообладание, ответил:

— Прошу прощения. Я не ожидал встретить здесь никого знакомого… По правде говоря, я вообще не ожидал здесь никого встретить.

Мибучи выключил плеер и убрал наушники, явно никуда не торопясь. От удара он уже оправился и, к несчастью, выглядел заинтересованным. Похоже, так просто сбежать теперь не удастся.

— Здесь мало кто ходит, но мне удобней сократить дорогу до дома напрямую, а не идти в обход по другой улице.

— Вы живете неподалеку? — с сомнением спросил Такао, снова оглядывая заброшенный безлюдный квартал.

— Хочешь ко мне в гости? — тут же улыбнулся Мибучи, как-то совсем не дружелюбно. Или, скорее, слишком уж дружелюбно.

В кармане негромко запищал смартфон, напоминая, что Такао бродит тут уже целый час и надо бы поторапливаться.

— Нет, спасибо, просто уточняю, — Такао шагнул вбок, стремясь ненавязчиво обойти собеседника, и коротко поклонился. — Еще раз извините, не буду вас отвлекать!

Наверное, было слишком наивно ожидать, что ему дадут пройти к лестнице в одиночестве. Спиной ощущая заинтересованный взгляд, он взялся за нижнюю перекладину и на пробу подергал. Конструкция угрожающе заскрипела.

— Ты уверен, что стоит карабкаться по этой развалюхе?

Такао отряхнул хлопья ржавчины с ладоней, обернулся и с намеком приподнял брови:

— Разве вы не спешили домой, Мибучи-сан?

— Пожалуйста, зови меня просто Лео, — подмигнул тот, проигнорировав вопрос. — Что же разыгрывающий Шутоку делает в Киото, позволю себе спросить?

Можно было тоже проигнорировать вопрос. Можно было придумать какую-нибудь невероятную отмазку, чтобы озадачить противника и смыться. А можно было рискнуть и рассказать правду в надежде на помощь.

Такао быстро перебрал все варианты, остановился на последнем и пожал плечами:

— Наш тренер решил использовать последние дни летних каникул с пользой и договорился о спортивном лагере в пригороде Киото. Но организаторы что-то напутали, свободных мест там не оказалось, и нас на первую ночь расселили по разным отелям. А тренер подумал, махнул рукой и сказал, что раз так, то сегодня мы можем отдохнуть.

Мибучи внимательно разглядывал его сверху вниз, опустив густые ресницы.

— Хмммм, — протянул он. — И почему же ты решил отдохнуть именно в этой части Киото, Казунари-чан?

От этого намеренно выделенного, почти пропетого «Казунари-чан» Такао просто передернуло. Неудивительно, что Мидорима каждый раз так нервничал из-за фамильярных обращений. Конечно, именно поэтому Такао его и дразнил, но ощутить подобное на своей шкуре оказалось не особо приятно.

Может, даже стоит извиниться. Когда-нибудь.

— Мы собирались вечером посмотреть тренировочный матч в Киотском университете, там сильная баскетбольная команда, как вам наверняка известно, — продолжил Такао, сделав вид, что ничего не замечает, и выразительно развел руками. — Но у Раков, согласно Оха-Асе, сегодня очень неудачный день, они предпоследние в рейтинге. А у Шин-чана не оказалось нужного талисмана, так что я, как истинный друг, устремился к нему на выручку и отправился на поиски.

Мибучи посмотрел на него как-то странно, а потом вдруг засмеялся, запрокинув голову назад. Это было не очень вежливо, но, как довелось убедиться еще на первой встрече во время Зимнего кубка, ждать вежливости от этого человека не стоило, да и сам Такао тоже не всегда ею отличался.

Где-то неподалеку громко загудела машина, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Звук был похож на крик дикой птицы.

— Извини-извини, не обращай внимания, — произнес Мибучи, все еще посмеиваясь. — Просто это слишком… мило. И что же за талисман вам нужен?

Такао мысленно спросил себя, почему все-таки не выбрал вариант с бегством, но понял, что теперь менять решение уже поздно, поэтому достал из кармана смартфон и показал карту.

— Храмовый колокольчик с защитной фудой. Я нашел в Интернете святилище Эбису, но заблудился по дороге.

Мибучи удивленно нахмурился, вглядываясь в флажок на схеме, и взял смартфон, наверняка специально дотронувшись до пальцев Такао, — тот с трудом подавил желание резко отдернуть руку.

— Никогда не слышал, что в этом квартале есть храм. Но база данных электронных карт последнее время часто сбоит, говорят, что-то со спутником, — Мибучи показал перекресток на экране. — Я знаю эту улицу, можем пройти туда и оглядеться на месте, вдруг повезет.

На горизонте над крышами собирались темные тучи, но солнце палило нещадно, и духота перед грозой была особенно невыносимой. Хорошо бы успеть все закончить до того, как начнется дождь, мокнуть Такао не любил.

Он забрал свой смартфон, стараясь не касаться чужой руки, и на всякий случай уточнил:

— Разве у вас нет своих дел?

Мибучи поправил рюкзак за плечами и отряхнул с шортов воображаемую пыль:

— Ну что ты, как я могу бросить вас обоих в беде! Сей-чан мне такого не простит, — он снова подмигнул и качнулся ближе, так, что можно было ощутить жар его тела. — К тому же, сегодня я совершенно свободен! Правда, удачное совпадение?

— Несомненно, — пробормотал Такао, хотел добавить что-нибудь еще, но не сообразил, что именно, и на всякий случай сделал шаг назад.

Мибучи сбивал его с толку. С ним он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и это состояние казалось необычным, странным. Он привык сам доставать собеседников, а не быть объектом чьего-то насмешливого внимания.

Ивы полоскали длинными ветвями дорожную пыль, и идти под ними почему-то было неуютно. Мибучи действительно неплохо ориентировался в этом квартале. По дороге он называл улицы и показывал примечательные здания, все время стремясь протянуть руку через плечо Такао. По его словам, с десяток лет назад здесь собрались строить то ли огромный спортивно-развлекательный центр, то ли университетский кампус, расселили всех местных жителей по другим районам, но потом проект по какой-то причине закрыли.

В какой-то момент Такао попытался отследить по карте, где они находятся, но GPS-навигатор перестал работать, и вообще связь была очень плохой. Мибучи покосился на него, прервал рассказ о заброшенном школьном бассейне, мимо которого они как раз проходили, и вдруг сказал:

— Мы с Котаро и остальными смотрели ваш матч с Бармаглотами. Да что там, подозреваю, его смотрели все, кто более-менее интересуется баскетболом!

Такао едва не запнулся от неожиданности, настолько резкой оказалась смена темы. Если подумать — прошло совсем немного времени, но эти события уже представлялись странно далекими и нереальными, как беспорядочный сон.

Он против воли вспомнил, какой комок противоречивых эмоций овладел им тогда, и торопливо ответил:

— Это была классная игра, — представил себе в красках воссоединившееся Поколение чудес и ухмыльнулся. — Правда, некоторым явно больше хотелось закинуть мяч не в корзину, а в лицо кому-нибудь из американцев.

Мибучи несильно потянул его за рукав, показывая, что нужно свернуть в узкий проулок, и хмыкнул:

— Да, зрелище вышло бы впечатляющим.

Стены здесь почти смыкались над головой, пришлось идти вплотную друг к другу, соприкасаясь плечами. Такао очень пытался увернуться и свести контакт до минимума, поэтому не сразу сообразил, что именно слышит, когда Мибучи почти мечтательно продолжил:

— Но знаешь, что впечатлило меня больше всего? Бросок, который Сей-чан провел с вашим Мидоримой. Тот самый, которым вы нас едва не сбили с толку на Зимнем кубке.

Большого труда стоило не сбиться с шага. Воспоминание быстрой вспышкой мелькнуло перед глазами, кольнуло где-то внутри, но Такао тут же на себя разозлился за мелочность и расправил плечи. Он чувствовал, понимал, что Мибучи зачем-то пытается его поддеть, вывести из себя, сбить с толку. И лучше бы сейчас отшутиться, но подходящая фраза все не шла в голову. Поэтому он вздохнул и сказал правду:

— Я рад, что Шин-чан в игре теперь может так доверять товарищам по команде.

И он ведь действительно был этому рад. Просто… просто эгоистично хотелось почувствовать себя особенным чуть дольше.

Пристальный взгляд Мибучи буквально сверлил ему висок, но Такао упорно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, и ускорил шаг, чтобы первым выскочить из переулка:

— О, впереди свет, может, это как раз нужный нам перекресток?

Он оказался на небольшой площади, посреди которой возвышалась расколотая чаша каменного фонтана. Воды не было. Вокруг все те же ивы, исписанные граффити старые дома и никакого следа храма.

Мибучи встал рядом, тоже огляделся по сторонам и скинул с плеча рюкзак, вжикнул молнией и невозмутимо заявил, не меняя тему:

— При этом свои талисманы Сей-чану ваш Мидорима ни разу не доверял. 

Такао даже не сразу сообразил, к чему он это. Потом вскинул голову и, прекрасно осознавая возможные последствия, заглотил наживку: 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — причем сам не сразу заметил, как перешел на «ты».

Мибучи в ответ только довольно улыбнулся, пошарил в рюкзак и достал бутылку минералки:

— Я вообще знаю очень многое.

Такао с сомнением посмотрел на него и ляпнул:

— И при этом до сих пор спишь спокойно?

Он невольно напрягся, ожидая реакции, но Мибучи негромко рассмеялся и сделал пару глотков из бутылки. Несколько капель брызнули ему на шею и потекли вниз, к вороту футболки.

Такао, не сомневаясь, что мини-представление для него устроили специально, следил за ним с некоторой опаской. При разговоре с Мибучи не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, будто волоски на шее стоят дыбом.

Интересно, Мидорима так же себя чувствовал, когда они с Такао только начали общаться?

Мибучи утер губы тыльной стороной ладони и щедро протянул полупустую бутылку с вопросом:

— Будешь?

От жары, духоты и пыли пить хотелось сильно, но Такао посмотрел на мокрое горлышко и отказался, предчувствуя очередную ловушку.

— Жаль, — демонстративно вздохнул Мибучи, убрал бутылку и вдруг без предупреждения сменил тактику с намеков на прямолинейность: — Ты очень в моем вкусе, — сказал он это таким тоном, что фраза прозвучала как-то двусмысленно. Еще и облизнулся, высунув в уголок губ кончик языка.

Такао поспешил отвести взгляд, сглотнул и предложил:

— Ну, э... сочувствую? 

Мибучи ахнул и вскинул ладонь ко лбу:

— Ах, Казунари-чан, своим безразличием ты ранишь меня в самое сердце!

Но глаза у него при этом смеялись, поэтому Такао с облегчением пришел к выводу, что Мибучи просто кривляется, и пожал плечами:

— До мастера трехочковых мне далеко, но я меткий.

Не то чтобы ему совсем не нравился Мибучи… но у него все же были несколько иные предпочтения.

Продолжив перепалку — или, скорее, обмен колкими фразами, — они свернули с площади на широкую улицу, потом в еще один проулок, оказались на аллее, затененной вездесущими ивами.

И Мибучи вдруг остановился, как вкопанный. Внимательно огляделся, хмурясь, поджал губы и наконец признался:

— Знаешь, не хочу тебя расстраивать… Но я не помню этой улицы.

Выглядел он при этом крайне недовольным собой. Прекрасно понимая это состояние, Такао все же не удержался от ответной подколки:

— То есть, ты заблудился?

Хотя, если вдуматься, не так уж это забавно, потому что GPS-навигатор по-прежнему не работал, да и карта тоже зависла.

Мибучи встряхнулся, возвращая себе самообладание:

— Нет, почему же, просто очутились не в том месте, где должны были.

Такао смахнул со лба пот, прежде чем скрестить руки на груди, и с притворным удивлением уточнил:

— Разве это — не одно из значений слова «заблудиться»?

Кажется, ему наконец-то удалось развернуть партию в свою сторону и отыграться. Хотя он предпочел бы, чтобы это произошло при каких-нибудь иных обстоятельствах — шататься по вымершему кварталу остаток дня в поисках выхода не хотелось.

— Казунари-чан, не думал, что ты такой зануда, — сокрушенно покачал головой Мибучи. — Твой напарник явно на тебя плохо влияет!

Такао представил себе возможную реакцию Мидоримы на это заявление, с трудом удержался от смешка, быстро огляделся и первым заметил поверх крон уже надоевших ив горбатую красную крышу. Поначалу даже не поверил своим глазам, решил, что померещилось — но нет, это совершенно точно была двухъярусная пагода, именно та, фотографию которой он видел в Интернете.

— Очень странно, — пробормотал Мибучи, глядя на нее с необъяснимым подозрением, но первым зашагал по аллее к ограде.

Такао поспешил следом, стараясь не поддаваться чувству беспокойства. Цель была близка, а обратно они уж как-нибудь вернутся по своим следам, он неплохо запомнил дорогу.

Сойдя с аллеи, они чуть не вляпались в грязь. Земля оказалась сырой и громко чавкала под кроссовками, повсюду блестели лужи, хотя дождя давно не было — очевидно, в тени они долго не высыхали. Пахло застоявшейся водой и чем-то кисло-сладким, словно сгнившими фруктами. Мибучи брезгливо поморщился и свернул на боковую дорожку, высыпанную мелкой галькой.

Со всех сторон плотно подступили неухоженные заросли бамбука, и какое-то время Такао видел перед собой только спину своего спутника. Шорох гальки под ногами заглушал все остальные звуки, хотя их тут и так было немного.

А потом заросли расступились, и они оказались перед входом на территорию храма. Только красная арка ритуальных врат была сломана — будто специально подрублена топором. На голой земле зеркалами блестели грязные лужи, отражая небо, большая бронзовая курильница валялась на боку, наполовину в воде, дорожки были перекопаны.

Лишь пагода казалась совсем новенькой и чистой, словно на нее надели прозрачный защитный колпак.

— Ну, быстрее закончим, быстрее уйдем? — бодро предложил Такао, стараясь не показывать, что ему не по себе.

Храм выглядел, как дом, давно брошенный хозяином.

Он ожидал, что Мибучи жеманно выдаст что-нибудь вроде «Неужели тебя уже так утомила моя компания?», но тот вдруг посерьезнел, цыкнул:

— Тихо ты! — схватил за локоть и оттащил назад, в заросли бамбука.

Такао не успел ни удивиться, ни возмутиться, как сам услышал приглушенные голоса. Под таким углом было плохо видно, но он все-таки разглядел несколько темных фигур в противоположном конце двора. Они стояли полукругом и слегка покачивались, как в трансе.

Мибучи присел на корточки за крупным валуном, на котором были высечены полустертые иероглифы, потянул Такао за собой и зачем-то решил констатировать очевидное:

— Здесь есть кто-то помимо нас.

Жара только усугубляла вонь от луж. Стараясь дышать неглубоко, Такао вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть получше, и задал резонный вопрос:

— А зачем мы прячемся, словно воры в ночи?

Мибучи выразительно вскинул брови:

— Ты уверен, что другие люди в этом месте окажутся такими же дружелюбными и отзывчивыми, как я?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — пробормотал Такао и инстинктивно отодвинулся, чтобы избежать тычка в бок.

Но Мибучи не стал пихаться, вместо этого сделал вид, что ничего не услышал:

— К тому же, ты ведь собираешься кое-что… позаимствовать в этом храме. Уверен, что нужны свидетели?

Вообще-то, он собирался не «заимствовать», а обменять, по инструкции самого Мидоримы. Собственно, Такао с самого начала сомневался, что добыть колокольчик с фудой из храма будет легко, и сразу после утреннего прогноза Оха-Асы уточнил:

— Шин-чан, ты ведь понимаешь, что взять такое без спроса — очень невежливо по отношению к хозяину?

А тот только поправил очки со словами:

— Обменяй на это, — и с абсолютно серьезным лицом протянул ему огурец. Длинный, темно-зеленый и в крупных пупырышках. Такао даже не нашелся, что на это можно ответить, но, видимо, взгляд у него был выразительный, потому что Мидорима пояснил: — Это мой вчерашний талисман. Он принес мне большую удачу в домашних делах и сам зарядился частью этой удачи.

Спорить с этим утверждением тогда Такао не решился. А сейчас нащупал в кармане рядом со смартфоном вчерашний талисман и в очередной раз задался вопросом, куда катится его жизнь.

Он вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от воспоминаний, когда фигуры вдруг зашевелились. Двигались они как-то неуклюже и неправильно, словно куклы с разболтанными шарнирами. Лиц на таком расстоянии видно не было, к тому же, их закрывали густые темные космы. Костюм одной из фигур напоминал полицейскую форму, три другие были обряжены то ли в балахоны, то ли в разноцветные лохмотья.

— Может, это монахи? — шепнул Такао, сам понимая, что это предположение звучит нелепо.

Мибучи пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Ты много видел таких неопрятных монахов?

— Да я вообще как-то особо с ними не сталкивался, ни с какими, — признался Такао, пожав плечами.

И умолчал о том, что намеренно старался не попадаться им на глаза, особенно во время религиозных праздников.

Жаркий затхлый воздух качнулся, в лицо пахнуло легким порывом ветра, и где-то неподалеку раздался легкий мелодичный перезвон. Такао резко повернул голову — и да, им повезло: на краю крыши нижнего яруса пагоды висели колокольчики с фудами.

Мибучи тоже посмотрел на них и задумчиво прищурился, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что в следующее мгновение в кармане Такао завибрировал смартфон.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Такао ухватился за него, едва не выронил, ткнул пальцем в экран — и вместо того, чтобы отклонить вызов, случайно его принял.

— Такао, — нетерпеливо выдохнул Мидорима. — Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать какую-то глупость.

Мибучи резко обернулся к фигурам, но те словно ничего не услышали, остановились и снова принялись покачиваться. Такао прерывисто выдохнул и прошипел в трубку:

— Шин-чан, ты совсем мне не доверяешь!

Он буквально почувствовал, как на том конце связи Мидорима запнулся, прежде чем чопорно ответить:

— Я не доверяю твоей способности принимать благоразумные решения, вот что.

Такао закатил глаза, жалея, что собеседник не видит этого выразительного жеста, и поспешил уверить:

— Не беспокойся, все в порядке, я уже на месте!

— Будь осторожен, — коротко сказал Мидорима после недолгой паузы, прежде чем отключиться.

Такао выдохнул, опуская трубку, и в очередной раз задался вопросом, не обладал ли Мидорима тайным даром предвидения. Во всяком случае, неприятности он обычно предчувствовал хорошо.

Мибучи неодобрительно поджал губы, но посмотрел на пагоду и спросил:

— Что будем делать?

Колокольчики висели довольно высоко, так просто не достанешь. К тому же, фигуры наверняка заметят, если кто-то попытается подойти к пагоде — местность во дворе храма была слишком открытая.

Такао передернул плечами — ему по-прежнему было не по себе, и все начало неприятно чесаться:

— Тут очень не хватает Шин-чана с его трехочковыми...

Мибучи хмыкнул, потянулся и поднял с края дорожки небольшой камень, подкинул на ладони, примеряясь к весу:

— Я, конечно, не отношусь к Поколению чудес, но тоже кое-что могу.

Выпрямился и с силой швырнул камень в бамбуковые заросли с другой стороны двора. Такао удивленно проследил траекторию и едва не присвистнул — пожалуй, ему бы сил не хватило забросить так далеко.

Потревоженные стебли зашуршали, закачались, и темные фигуры одновременно повернулись на звук. Замерли. А потом медленно зашагали в ту сторону.

Такао с Мибучи притаились за валуном и терпеливо ждали, пока последняя фигура скроется в зарослях. Потом, не теряя времени, вскочили и, стараясь не шуметь, поспешили к пагоде. Сердце колотилось быстро и взволнованно, ощущения были, как в последние минуты матча, когда времени совсем мало, а нужно успеть сделать еще так много, и каждая секунда словно растягивается в десять.

Такао подбежал к пагоде первым, запрокинул голову, пытаясь приметить нужный колокольчик, но они все были совершенно одинаковыми. Мибучи остановился неподалеку, подхватил еще один небольшой камень, примерился. Такао хлопнул в ладоши, мысленно вознося короткую молитву с извинениями. Несколько мучительно долгих мгновений они ждали, пока налетит очередной порыв ветра, маскируя звоном их действия.

Камень просвистел над головой и метко сшиб всего один колокольчик, не потревожив остальные. Ощущая себя на подборе, Такао метнулся вперед и успел поймать его у самой земли.

Металл на мгновение словно ожег ладонь холодом. Колокольчик выглядел совсем новеньким, чистым и блестящим, словно его повесили здесь буквально вчера.

Иногда, отправляясь вот так за очередным талисманом, Такао ощущал себя верным оруженосцем. 

Он едва не забыл положить на столик для подношений слегка увядший огурец, вскинул взгляд на Мибучи, благодарно улыбаясь — и застыл, когда у него за спиной раздался незнакомый и совсем не дружелюбный хриплый голос:

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Такао резко обернулся, шагнул назад, инстинктивно прижимая колокольчик к груди. Вонь вдруг усилилась настолько, что в горле поднялась тошнота и голова закружилась.

Перед ними стоял тот самый полицейский — с не по уставу длинными спутанными волосами, с белым одутловатым лицом и неподвижным взглядом. Такао бы благоразумно шарахнулся прочь от такого стража правопорядка даже на людной улице, не говоря уж об этом месте.

Мибучи с натянутой, неестественной улыбкой вскинул руки ладонями вверх:

— Прошу прощения, мы немного заблудились. Вы не могли бы подсказать нам…

Полицейский продолжил сверлить их неподвижным взглядом, потом открыл рот и вывалил черный язык, похожий на ошметок испорченного мяса. Весь его облик подернулся, неуловимо поплыл, как отражение на воде, и сквозь него начала медленно проступать гниль. Прямо на освященной — но уже оскверненной — земле, под яркими лучами солнца.

Шаркающие шаги остальных фигур в абсолютной тишине были похожи на далекие раскаты грома.

Где обещанная синоптиками гроза, когда она так нужна?

Чувствуя странную решимость и одновременно ответственность, Такао еще попятился, стараясь не выпускать из поля зрения ни одну из четырех фигур. Сердце колотилось быстро, почти до боли, но страха не было, только досада на себя.

— Нет, похоже, не могли бы, — перевел он, пихнул колокольчик в карман, а потом схватил Мибучи за руку и помчался прочь, к выходу с территории храма.

К счастью, разъяснять ничего Мибучи не потребовалось, и бегал он с такими длинными ногами быстро, Такао едва не отстал. Они увернулись от неуклюжих рук одной из фигур, обрушили за собой и так покосившуюся арку ворот и буквально проломились сквозь бамбуковые заросли — стебли хлестали по плечам и щекам, Такао еле успел прикрыть ладонью глаза.

Сзади доносилось хлюпанье и змеиное шипение — твари не отставали.

Тихая ивовая аллея показалась чуть ли не домом родным, но расслабляться было рано. Мибучи явно собрался что-то сказать, что Такао не дал ему шанса, снова дернул за руку и потащил за собой:

— Скорее, я тут за углом видел как раз то, что нам нужно!

— Освежитель воздуха? — проворчал Мибучи, но не стал сопротивляться.

Вонь и правда преследовала их темным удушающим облаком, словно ползла за ними, как еще одно живое существо. Бегать по такой удушающей жаре и так тяжело, а когда вдобавок еще не хватает чистого воздуха… Такао, запыхавшись, смахнул со лба пот, пообещал себе, что в лагере уделит больше внимания тренировкам на выносливость, и наконец завернул за угол.

Рикша стояла на обочине, слегка накренившись, и в повозку насыпались желтые длинные листья. Такао уверенно подскочил к велосипеду, уселся и нетерпеливо бросил через плечо:

— Чего стоишь?! Залезай, карета подана!

Изумленный Мибучи покачал головой:

— Я, конечно, всегда хотел побывать в роли Золушки, но не так, — однако все-таки запрыгнул в повозку.

Такао резко крутанул педали и съехал на дорогу. Рикша вильнула, но он выровнял руль, приноровился к незнакомому весу и с грохотом помчался вниз по улице. Позади раздался полный разочарования вой на четыре глотки.

Первые минут пять Такао даже искренне верил, что они сумеют оторваться. Дорогу он действительно хорошо запомнил, но в узкий переулок рикша не поместилась, поэтому пришлось искать объезд, а это стоило бесценных мгновений.

— Налево, налево лучше давай! — крикнул Мибучи, наклоняясь в другую сторону, чтобы их не занесло на резком повороте.

Вот только без толку — потому что прямо перед ними на дорогу лягушкой выскочила одна из тварей, лупоглазая, заросшая грязной шерстью, и раззявила вонючую пасть.

Такао вывернул руль, пытаясь развернуться, но сзади уже наступали мощными скачками остальные, и вариант был только свернуть в соседний проулок, и тогда…

— Ну ладно, мне надоело. Стой, — вдруг приказал Мибучи, холодно и как-то неестественно спокойно.

От неожиданности Такао подчинился, затормозил, едва не врезавшись левым бортом в стену, торопливо обернулся.

Мибучи выпрямился, выпрыгнул из повозки и спокойно встал спиной к нему, опустив руки. Он просто стоял и словно чего-то ждал, Такао хотел было его окликнуть, спросить, назвать идиотом — но слова застряли в горле.

Воздуха вокруг стало как-то очень мало, он словно сгустился и потяжелел, сдавил легкие изнутри. Выстроившиеся перед ними полукругом твари тоже явно это почувствовали, пригнулись к земле, зашипели громче.

У Такао загудело в ушах, он помотал головой и не сразу узнал голос Мибучи, когда тот с презрением почти выплюнул:

— Хьесубе.

Шипение перешло в вой, и от тошнотворной вони заслезились глаза.

Хьесубе. Злобные дальние родственники капп, мстительные и жестокие. Какая ирония.

Одна из тварей, в остатках некогда синей школьной формы, раздраженно зарычала:

— Кто ты такой, чтобы…

И осеклась.

Потому что воздух вокруг Мибучи как-то неуловимо потемнел, зашевелился, потек в стороны фиолетовыми щупальцами. Его волосы зашевелились, словно от ветра, и тоже вплелись в ауру, вся его фигура стала выше, шире и страшнее, даже со спины.

Такао благоразумно решил, что лучше пока не будет шевелиться. И дышать.

Хьесубе в шоке отшатнулись, сорвались на визг, и та, которая была полицейским, рявкнула:

— Якша! Это не твоя территория!

Они дрожали, как маленькие шавки перед огромным псом.

Мибучи медленно качнул головой, и голос его по-прежнему был холодным, а еще слегка шепелявым, словно что-то теперь мешало ему говорить:

— Не моя. Но территория моей семьи совсем рядом, и, надеюсь, вы в курсе, что мы не любим беспокойных соседей.

Такао вцепился в руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и едва удержал нервный смешок. Похоже, он очень удачно выбрал союзника, чтобы заручиться поддержкой.

Хьесубе пригнулись совсем низко к земле, буквально распластались, сверкая глазами и визжа. Темно-фиолетовые струи хлестали их, словно кнуты, и твари долго не выдержали, вскочили и с воем бросились врассыпную.

Такао не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем все звуки затихли вдали, и на улицу снова опустилась пустынная, нежилая тишина. Только после этого тьма словно втянулась обратно в Мибучи — как губка всасывает воду.

Такао молча разглядывал пятна солнца на щербатом асфальте, неуверенный, стоит ли ему заговорить первым. Колокольчик холодил карман, и внутри волной поднималось неуместное веселье, от достигнутого успеха и целой череды невероятных совпадений.

Наконец Мибучи расправил плечи и, не оборачиваясь, глухо, обманчиво безразличным тоном признался:

— Не люблю показывать этот свой облик, особенно тем, кто мне нравится.

Такао потер царапину на локте, пожал плечами и честно сказал:

— Ну, если что, я ничего не видел.

Спина Мибучи на мгновение напряглась, а потом он расслабился и коротко хохотнул, словно снова став собой.

Когда он повернулся, лицо у него уже было обратно человеческое, только глаза казались слишком темными. Внимательно посмотрел на Такао и качнул головой:

— Я думал, что спасаю человека.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Такао и наконец спешился.

Рикша пошла рябью, завибрировала и превратилась обратно в мусорный бак, который покачнулся, не удержал равновесие под углом и с грохотом завалился набок. Такао вздрогнул и смущенно потер затылок.

К счастью, никто в школе не спрашивал, откуда он взял и где хранит велорикшу. А в округе всегда было достаточно крупных предметов, облик которых можно без труда изменить.

Мибучи заинтересованно хмыкнул:

— Всегда считал, что оборо-гурума бывают только женщины.

Под таким испытующим взглядом Такао с трудом поборол желание прикрыть пах ладонями:

— Ничем не обоснованные слухи! Размножаться классическим способом нам тоже как бы надо, так что...

Мибучи секунду смотрел на него, вскинув брови, а потом запрокинул голову назад и засмеялся.

Не сговариваясь, они вместе повернулись и двинулись к выходу из квартала. Какое-то время шли молча, осмысляя пережитое, — во всяком случае, Такао занимался именно этим. Смешав кровь с людьми, екаи утратили способность чувствовать и узнавать друг друга при встрече, так что порой это приводило к разным курьезам, вроде сегодняшнего. Но если так подумать: интересно, среди Поколения чудес и их ближайших товарищей есть хотя бы один человек?

— Честно говоря, мне еще с нашей первой встречи очень хотелось тебя съесть, — вдруг заявил Мибучи.

Такао от неожиданности едва не споткнулся и инстинктивно схватился за колокольчик в кармане. Якша издавна славились тем, что пожирали не только людей, но и других екаев, — было принято считать, что цивилизация их изменила… а если вдруг нет?!

Словно не замечая его дискомфорта, Мибучи с печалью вздохнул:

— Но ты слишком однонаправленный.

— В каком смысле? — смутился Такао, сам толком не понимая, почему, но в то же время успокоился.

Мибучи только покачал головой и продолжил, словно не услышав вопроса:

— К тому же, я все равно уже выбрал себе другую жертву.

Им под ноги метнулась тощая черная кошка в погоне за чем-то маленьким и полупрозрачным. Кажется, это был какой-то мелкий дух.

Такао даже не заметил, как они успели выйти к тому замазанному указателю, возле которого столкнулись.

Мибучи улыбнулся, не показывая зубы, и протянул ему руку:

— Это было весело. Остальные все разъехались, и я уже, признаться, начал скучать. Котаро обзавидуется, когда узнает, что пропустил!

— Ага, — кивнул Такао и осторожно пожал чужую ладонь, на удивление холодную и гладкую. — А Шин-чан разорется…

Мибучи рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам, как делал иногда старший Мияджи:

— Ну что ж, удачи! Предлагаю встретиться как-нибудь еще раз, пока вы здесь, и покидать мяч, потренировать пасы, — он подмигнул, многозначительно облизываясь, чем снова испортил впечатление.

Но Такао хохотнул в ответ и согласился.

В конце концов, это правда было весело.

* * *

Гроза все-таки разразилась к вечеру: за стеклом поливало так, что невозможно было даже разглядеть здание на противоположной стороне улицы, только серые пятна и смазанные огни окон.

Мидорима хмуро выглянул на улицу — для каппы он отличался удивительной неприязнью к воде — и с видом человека, на плечи которого свалились все горести мира, медленно произнес:

— Такао. Ты понимаешь, что ты наделал?

— Эээ. Нет? — честно признался тот, почесав в затылке.

На ладони Мидоримы лежал округлый бронзовый колокольчик с красной кисточкой, к которой был привязан прямоугольный листок рисовой бумаги. Такао только сейчас смог рассмотреть его как следует, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил.

Мидорима вздохнул и скривил губы: 

— Это не та фуда! Мне нужна была «удача», а это «семейное благополучие»!

О, и правда. В спешке им с Мибучи было не до того, чтобы выбирать, ухватились за первую попавшуюся… и получилось как-то не очень.

Такао взглянул на поистине трагический лик Мидоримы, потом за окно, передернулся от холода и хлопнул в ладоши, объявив:

— Ну, значит, сегодня вечером никуда не пойдем, будем отдыхать в номере! — приняв решение, он сразу полез в свой рюкзак. — Хорошо, что я захватил PSP, давай пока матч в виртуальный баскетбол? А на университетскую лигу в следующий раз посмотрим, куда она от нас денется!

Он ожидал возмущенных возражений, даже прикинул мысленно, как именно будет убеждать. Но Мидорима посмотрел на него как-то очень внимательно, поправил очки и неожиданно сказал:

— Хорошо.

Такао от неожиданности моргнул, едва не выронив PSP, и не сдержал в ответ широченной улыбки.

В конце концов, даже екаям не чужды простые человеческие радости.

Ведь Мидорима и правда не доверяет свои талисманы никому, кроме него.


End file.
